dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Comics Vol 1 89
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Countess Sulana ** Prime Minister Jugar ** Addo, driver ** Commander Bruta *** his military police ** Dostel, in Ludost ** Umber, in Ludost ** many more servants Other Characters: * Jed & Betty Jones, relief workers (A.R.T. = American Relief Team) Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * four Blackhawk Jets | Writer2_1 = Harry Sahle | Penciler2_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker2_1 = Harry Sahle | Letterer2_1 = Ed Hamilton | StoryTitle2 = Ezra: "Clothes Make the Man" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones Supporting Characters: * Rollo Grant * Myrna Moore Antagonists: * Dean Dilsbury, Jr. * McKunkle, Soda Jerk Other Characters: * Mr. Moore * Tailor Moe | Writer3_1 = Bill Ward | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Letterer3_1 = Ed Hamilton | StoryTitle3 = Torchy: "The Auto Race Gig" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists:' * Garcy, race car owner * Old Man Bose, race track grifter * Dapes, race car driver '''Other Characters: * driving instructor Locations: * race track | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer4_1 = Ed Hamilton | StoryTitle4 = Will Bragg: "The Vacuum Cleaner Salesman" | Synopsis4 = Will brags his way into a situation where he accidentally invents a super-duper powerful vacuum cleaner, and amid a sales pitch it vacuums the clothes right off of a skeptical young housewife. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg Supporting Characters: * Effy Gissel * Mrs. Mahoulihan, Landlady * Fire Chief Swenson * Officer Flannigan Other Characters: * vacuum cleaner salesman * Charlie the Chimney Sweep * skeptical housewife * enraged husband Locations: * Mrs. Mahoulihan's Boarding House | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** This story is the nineteenth appearance of the team's North American F-86 Sabrejets, and so far no character and no caption has mentioned the change, or called the new aircraft anything more specific than "Blackhawk Planes." They are equipped with JATO tubes, and can take off almost vertically. They still have internal bomb-bays, and one carries an experimental new weapon: a bomb loaded with bright green dye. ** According to Blackhawk, Jugaria is the "last stronghold of absolute monarchy." The nominal head of state is a Countess, while the Prime Minister's office is hereditary, and runs in the Jugar family. ** Blackhawk and Olaf both get head-konked unconscious. These are Blackhawk's thirty-fifth concussion, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , twice in , , thrice in , , , , , twice in , , twice more in , , , & and Olaf's third, , , & respectively. * The gag in the Will Bragg story, where a lady's clothes get vacuumed off her by an insanely over-powerful vacuum cleaner, is also the punch line of the first story in , Nov 1949. * Also featured in this issue of Modern Comics was: ** Blackhawk: "Tree of Evil" (text story). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Modern Comics #89, Sep 1949 }}